Sleepy
by Tachiana Hon no mushi
Summary: Random Rin/Sess one-shot, no plot line was involved in this work. Rated T for some minor cursing


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. They may return slightly rumpled but otherwise intact.

* * *

Hands shook her, Rin mumbled and pushed them away before falling back asleep. "She won't fucking wake up!" Inuyasha yelled irritably.

"Watch you mouth." Kagome snapped as she walked over, Inuyasha scowled.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want." He stated with almost smug satisfaction. Kagome scowled back and opened her mouth to say _SIT_ but was almost immediately muffled by hands over her mouth. While she tried ineffectively to peel a panicked Inuyasha's hands from her mouth Rin had finally woken up.

"What... Are you two doing?" Rin asked sleepily, now sixteen she had grown into quite a beauty with waist length black hair, mahogany eyes and slightly tan skin. No one could say that she wasn't at least easy on the eyes, not even Inuyasha could admit anything less and he only had eyes for one person.

Glaring at her Inuyasha grumbled "Nothing that wasn't your fault." Rin stared at him a small frown puckered her mouth before she asked, "But I was asleep?" Kagome took Inuyasha's temporary distraction as a very good chance to kick him in the shin, as he jerked in shock and probably more than a little pain.

Then she yelled " _SIT_!" while Inuyasha ate shit for breakfast Kagome looked over at Rin and said in a calmer voice, "Don't worry about it Rin-chan, Inuyasha was just... Being an ass."

Rin blinked, though she couldn't deny he probably had been she still wondered what the slightly awkward situation had been about and was soon answered when Inuyasha sat up and muttered, "Hypocrite." Kagome shot him a glare.

"What was that?" she asked in a very threatening tone, Inuyasha grumbled back. "I get sat for language but you can curse all you want? Hypocrite." While Kagome struggled for an answer Rin couldn't help but smile a little at their antics, though married last spring Kagome still insisted on bickering with him then again some of it may have been hormones. they were expecting their first child come next spring, not that it stopped her from hunting youkai or arguing with her husband at all.

Rin smiled as she watched them, she was looking forward to meeting the baby and hopefully he or she would calm its parents down, speaking of babies... Rin grinned evilly she could already see the look on Sesshomaru-sama's face, holding it and having no idea whatsoever to do with it she giggled gaining Inuyasha and Kagome's attention

"What?" They both asked crossly Rin smiled "Nothing, just thinking about Sesshomaru-sama." They both blinked before turning back to their bickering.

"Rin." A voice rumbled over her shoulder, Rin immediately bounced up from her place on the ground a twirled face lighting up, "Sesshomaru-sama!" She ran to the tall silver Inu-daiyoukai arms open wide and a huge grin on her face, she tackled the Inu-daiyoukai far more often then he would like but only because he was worried she would spear herself on the spikes of his armor. After carefully removing himself from her person, he glanced briefly at the bickering couple who had yet to notice his presence.

"What are they doing?" He asked an oddly quizzical look on his face, Rin smiled, "Their arguing Sesshomaru-sama." His face immediately resumed its normal blankness.

"I see." He said coldly. Rin wrapped her arms around his waist once more, burying her face into his mokomoko, this time he did not pull away. His human had spent years making him accustomed to her touch, now he almost looked forward to it.

Absentmindedly petting her head he abruptly realized that she had gone back to sleep and was steadily pulling his mokomoko towards the ground, giving a slight growl he picked her up. Unfortunately the sound and movement attracted the bickering couples attention.

Flattening his ears to his head Inuyasha growled, instinctively moving forward to take Rin only to have Kagome grab his arm and scowl at him darkly. "Don't you even _think_ about it Inuyasha." She stated angrily. "You're not going _anywhere._ "

Watching all of this with a quizzical expression on his face, Sesshomaru decided to take his human somewhere more peaceful to rest.


End file.
